Cette douce voix
by Keliane
Summary: "Sa voix était tout ce qu'il me suffisait pour me sentir mieux, en sécurité", avouait Amérique, nostalgique à propos d'Angleterre. Et alors Italie souriait en repensant à sa vie autrefois chez Autriche, plus précisément lorsque sa voix a mué. "Et moi j'espérais avoir une voix aussi belle que celle d'Autriche", confia-t-il à son tour. / OS court


_**Petit mot de l'auteure :**_ Hellow guys, ici Keliane ~ Ceci est le tout premier OS que je poste sur le site - eh oui je suis une petite nouvelle - et que j'ai écris... hum, sur un coup de tête c'est vrai. Je ne sais réellement d'où est venue l'idée mais elle est là, toute simple et mise en "histoire" (oui c'est pas comme si il y avait une histoire là-dedans en fait). C'est court, c'est tout fluff, c'est tout euh... mignon...? les trucs que d'habitude j'écris pas souvent en gros xD M'bref ! Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

><p>Italie marchait lentement jusqu'à la réunion mondiale qui l'attendait, et cette année elle avait lieu chez Allemagne. Il n'aurait donc pas d'excuse pour être en retard ou alors absent. Le jeune italien soupira à cette pensée, fatigué d'avance de se faire sermonner. Car il savait à coup sûr qu'il arriverait en retard. Il se débrouillait toujours pour arriver en retard, même en ne le voulant pas.<p>

Alors qu'il allait accélérer le pas en réalisant que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'il avait l'impression de voir le même paysage, il remarqua, un peu plus loin, assis sur l'herbe et les yeux fixés sur la mer à droite, Amérique. Le jeune italien pencha la tête sur le côté, à la fois surpris mais également content de croiser quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait faire le chemin.

« Amérique ! Ciao ~ ! », le salua joyeusement l'italien.

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement avant de tourner sa tête vers l'italien qui souriait toujours. L'américain lui accorda un « Hey ! » et un sourire alors qu'Italie s'asseyait à ses côtés. Le brun, aussi appelé Feliciano, regarda la mer devant lui avant de poser naturellement la question qui trottait dans sa tête :

« À quoi tu pensais, Alfred ? »

Il vit du coin de l'œil le blond fermer les yeux puis rire doucement. L'américain sortit de sa poche un soldat en bois bien usagé et dont la peinture commençait à s'effacer. Un sourire nostalgique ourla ses lèvres alors qu'il répondit d'une voix calme et remplie également de bons souvenirs :

« À mon époque en tant que colonie. Pas que je la regrette, ah non ! Mais disons que je regrette plutôt ma relation avec Iggy.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? », demanda innocemment Feliciano.

Alfred haussa les épaules. En fait, il ne savait pas réellement quel mot utiliser pour qualifier ce sentiment qu'il avait au fond de lui. Il y avait comme un vide s'étant formé depuis son indépendance, de longues années avec ce même gouffre dans le cœur, sans aucun moyen de le remplir. Certes, il s'était ouvert au monde, il a pu rencontrer des nations formidables, découvrir d'autres cultures dont celle de Japon qu'aujourd'hui il admire plus que tout, devenir une grande nation... mais...

« À cette époque, quand j'étais seul à la maison, j'avais vite peur et alors, dès que j'entendais sa voix, comment dire... sa voix était tout ce qu'il me suffisait d'entendre pour me sentir mieux, en sécurité, avoua Amérique, Aujourd'hui elle ne me parle que pour me crier dessus ou me dire de faire un régime ! Il peut parler oui ! Je fais du sport en retour, ça compense, je cours tout le temps pour aller aider les autres et...

- Mais tu trébuches souvent aussi, pointa Italie.

- True... »

Le jeune italien aperçut les petites larmes au coin des yeux de la nation américaine mais ne dit rien, remarquant également le large sourire présent sur les lèvres du blond. Feliciano replongea également dans ses souvenirs en prenant une poignée d'herbe dans sa main.

« Tout ça... me rappelle quand ma voix a mué.

- Mmh ? Fut soudainement intéressé Amérique, ayant entendu parlé de l'enfance de l'italien grâce à France.

- J'espérais qu'elle devienne aussi belle que celle d'Autriche ! », sourit Feliciano.

Amérique ne dit rien de suite, attendant patiemment que l'italien précise ses dires.

« Quand j'étais petit, on me prenait souvent pour une fille, pas étonnant avec ma voix ! »

Visiblement, cela ne semblait pas le déranger qu'on le prenne pour une fille. Soit.

« Et depuis tout petit, j'adorais écouter sa voix douce et calme qui venait parfois me bercer avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit à la place de celle d'Hongrie. Et lorsqu'il chantait tout en jouant du piano c'était juste magique ! Vee qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour revivre ces moments ! »

Alors qu'Alfred allait répliquer, Feliciano se leva d'un bond et prit le bras du blond pour le tirer et l'obliger à se lever également. Il prit le gendarme en bois des mains de l'américain avec un petit sourire.

« Mais c'est le passé, hé... souffla l'italien, Et puis tu devrais dire tout ce que tu penses à Arthur... il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : On va être en retard ! Si t'es avec moi, Lud' ne me criera pas dessus !

- Ouais, il crierait sur nous deux ! Rit Alfred voyant très bien ce qu'avait son ami en tête.

- Exactement ! »

Se contentant de donner une légère pichenette sur le front de l'européen comme seule réponse, Amérique attrapa à son tour le bras d'Italie avant de le traîner derrière lui alors qu'il courait à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'endroit de la réunion. Puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, deux voix les accueillirent... hum, chaleureusement.

« America, idiot, you're late ! »

« Italie où étais-tu encore passé ? »

Ce à quoi les deux retardataires, après s'être lancés un rapide regard complice, répondirent respectivement :

« None of your business Iggy ~ »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Autriche, je ne m'étais pas perdu. »

* * *

><p>End ~ Review ? Je suis ouverte à toute critique o ! (Et merci d'avance pour ceux qui m'aideront à m'améliorer)


End file.
